


Безгрешный грешник

by FelisConcolor



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Было в этом закате что-то… плохое. Наверное, так его окрасила пролившаяся гнилая кровь безгрешного грешника.





	Безгрешный грешник

            Было в этом закате что-то… плохое.

            Наверное, так его окрасила пролившаяся гнилая кровь безгрешного грешника.

            Хотя…

            Как и в Сёго…

            Было в этом закате что-то прекрасное.

            Так наслаждаются гротескными картинами. Пугающими и волнующими одновременно.

            Его судьба была предопределена. Так же, как и судьба солнца, которому неизбежно придётся упасть за горизонт.

            Судьба Сёго пахла порохом.

            Старым добрым порохом.

            Какая ирония — всю жизнь бороться с высокотехнологичной системой, и погибнуть от оружия, которым пользовались предки в те времена, когда компьютеры ещё не умели думать.

            В этом, признаться, что-то было.

            — Скажи мне, Когами, когда всё закончится, сможешь ли ты найти мне замену?

            Он больше не хочет бежать, хотя, наверное, и может.

            Сёго рад, что успел увидеть небо, на которое так редко обращал внимание прежде.

            Ведь он был так занят.

            Хотел сломать совершенную систему. Вытащить на поверхность реальных людей.

            В этом была его задача. Великий смысл всей его жизни.

            — Прости, но… надеюсь, что нет.

            Сёго не мог помнить далёкого прошлого, но запах табака и пороха, приправленный тонкой ноткой аромата раскалённого металла, навевал странную тоску.

            Грусть по времени, которое он сам не мог помнить.

            — А знаешь… меч был бы предпочтительнее.

            Он улыбнулся окровавленными губами, а в следующее мгновение упал.

            Сёго не услышал выстрела. Он слушал другую музыку, ту, что играла в его голове.

            Прощальную мелодию, которую пела ему сама Судьба, так жестоко обошедшаяся со своей лучшей фигурой.

            Порой необходимо жертвовать самыми прекрасными фигурами, чтобы внушить противнику, что он победил.

            Только вот любому можно найти замену.

            Любому человеку.

            Любому чувству.

            Рыцарь, убивший дракона, сам неизбежно становится драконом.

            Эта старая притча — вечна.

            Когами не врал, когда говорил, что не сможет найти замену… ведь он слишком редко смотрится в зеркало, чтобы увидеть, что не надо никого искать.


End file.
